Hell Exam! (Challenge fic)
by InfiKiss
Summary: Challenge fic dari Kisafuuma-san/ SMP Teikou mengadakan ujian semesteran. Akashi dengan seenak hati mengatakan akan menghukum anggota Kiseki no Sedai jika nilai ujian mereka tidak memenuhi standar sang kapten. Bagaimana cara Kise dan Aomine melewati ujian mengerikan itu? Kenapa pelajaran Sejarah menjadi biang masalah yang membuat Akashi murka? Humor gaje bin absurd. Warning!Inside.


**Hell Exam**

**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

**by InfiKiss**

**Warning!**

**Humor garing, maksa, gaje. Typo(s) are possible. OOC. Isi ga nyambung dengan judul.  
**

**Fic challenge dari Kisafuuma-san**

**Maaf kalau jadinya lama banget dan malah nggak memuaskan Kisafuuma-san. Aku bener-bener stuck kalau bikin fic humor. hhehe  
**

**I hope you like this~**

**And minna-chin~ forgive me about this absurd fic, onegai~ m(=_=)m**

**.**

**.**

Buku-buku saling bertumpukan di atas meja sekolah Kise. Hampir semua buku tentang pelajaran Matematika dan Sejarah kini saling meneriaki sang model pirang itu untuk membaca mereka satu persatu. Sedang sang model tengah memasang wajah horror dengan kedua tangan mencengkram rambut pirangnya.

Matanya tampak hilang harapan. Wajahnya pucat seperti orang tidak makan selama beberapa hari. Dan sialnya kedua manik topaz itu berkaca-kaca. Jika orang tak mengenal Kise, pastilah ia tengah dikira baru patah hati atau semacamnya. Tapi tentu bukan itu alasannya…

"Ya, Tuhan! Aku benar-benar tak paham lagi-ssu!" jeritnya mendadak sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Tentu kelakuannya membuat ia dihadiahi tatapan mengerikan dari semua orang yang ada di kelas.

Siapa yang tidak marah jika mendadak ada yang berteriak ketika kau tengah serius belajar, huh?

"Berisik," Dari belakang kursinya, Kuroko menghela nafas. "Paling tidak kecilkan volume suaramu, Kise-kun."

Kise menoleh ke arah Kuroko dengan air mata yang nyaris tumpah. "Tapi, tapi, tapi, Kurokocchi~"

"Bacalah apa yang mampu Kise-kun ingat. Tidak perlu memaksakan diri,"

Huh? Apa katanya? Tak perlu memaksakan diri—bagaimana caranya?

Oke, itu akan terjadi jika ujian yang akan mereka hadapi tak akan membuatnya menderita kelak. Tapi ujian kali ini berbeda. Berbeda karena semalam sang kapten tim basket yang diam-diam dijuluki raja iblis bergunting itu mengirim pesan kepada lima bawahannya.

Kurang lebih begini pesannya : **Besok hari pertama ujian semester. Matematika dan Sejarah. Aku ingin kalian semua mendapat nilai di atas rata-rata (75). Jika ada satu saja yang kurang maka…**

Pesan itu berhenti disana. Dengan kata lain tak ada yang tahu hukuman apa yang Akashi siapkan bagi mereka yang mendapat nilai di bawah rata-rata. Tapi sungguh! Nilai rata-rata untuk ujian Matematika dan Sejarah sendiri hanya 70—bukan 75! Kenapa kapten yandere itu seenak hati menaikkan standar nilai?

Mendapat nilai 70 saja sudah menjadi pengorbanan menyedihkan untuk Kise. Apalagi 75?! Dan ada hukuman yang menantinya pula!

Tapi kok Kuroko santai-santai saja?

"Kurokocchi pintar dalam Sejarah. Tapi Kurokocchi tidak jago Matematika! Kenapa Kurokocchi bisa santai sekali!" Kise frustasi lagi sambil mengacak rambutnya.

Kuroko menatap sederetan rumus Matematika yang ada di atas mejanya. Lalu ia melirik Kise lagi dengan wajah datar. "Aku tak terlalu mempedulikan pesan Akashi-kun."

"Eh?" Mata Kise melebar kaget.

"Jadi kalaupun aku dihukum juga aku tak terlalu peduli."

Ya, Tuhan! Setelah bersikap datar dan emotionless, bagaimana bisa Kuroko Tetsuya kini menjadi seseorang yang clueless begitu? Yang tidak mau peduli lagi dengan sekitarnya? Oh, itu hanya karena Kuroko sendiri sudah pasrah karena ia tak akan mendapat nilai di atas 50 untuk Matematika.

Kise semakin frustasi saja. "Huaa~ Aku tak mau dibunuh! Aku tak mau mati muda-ssu!"

Benar-benar berisik.

Tunggu! Jika Kise yang ibaratnya 'agak' pintar saja sefrustasi ini. Bagaimana dengan mahluk yang dikatakan paling bodoh se-Kiseki no Sedai? Yah, kalian tahulah siapa yang dimaksud ini…

Penasaran, Kise melirik ke satu kursi yang terletak di samping kursi Kuroko. Sejak tadi si pemilik kursi itu tak kedengaran suaranya. Dan wajah Kise pucat saat menemukan si pemilik kursi aka Aomine Daiki, tengah tenangnya terlelap di atas majalah Horikita Mai edisi musim gugur!

"AOMINECCHII!" Kise yakin pemuda tan itu adalah orang pertama yang akan masuk ke neraka Akashi nanti.

~OoOoO~

Lonceng berdentang tiga kali. Menggema di seluruh SMP Teikou siang itu dan menandakan jam pergantian pelajaran. Matematika telah lewat. Bukan berarti Kise, Aomine dan Kuroko yang kebetulan sekelas telah melewatinya dengan sukses. Ah, kalau kau lihat mereka –wajah frustasi, pucat, mata lelah dan tampang kusut— jelas sekali ujian Matematika ibarat menyelesaikan latihan basket lima kali lipat.

Penuh perjuangan dan kerja keras berlebihan.

Aomine masih sempat menguap saat ia melirik ke kursi Kise. Entah gempa, entah gemetaran, tapi kursi itu berderak-derak pelan. Hal yang membuat Aomine mengerutkan keningnya keheranan.

"Ooi, Kise—kebelet pipis?"

What the heck!

Dengan wajah seperti iblis yang terlepas dari neraka, Kise menoleh sangar. "Beeriiisiik, Aommineecchii~" desisinya sadis.

HUH?

Kening Aomine mengkerut tak paham. Colekan kecil dari Kuroko membuat pemuda berkulit gelap itu menoleh ke tempat duduk sang bayangan yang langsung mengatakan sesuatu dengan berbisik, "Kise-kun sedang dalam masa frustasi, Aomine-kun. Tolong jangan diganggu." Dan Kuroko mengatakannya sambil meletakkan jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya. Mengisyaratkan kepada Aomine untuk diam.

Kalau yang lihat Kise, pasti dia langsung heboh. Sayangnya mata Aomine malah menyipit menjadi satu garis.

"Apaan sih, Tetsu? Jangan sok imut, deh.."

"Aku tidak sok imut, Aomine-kun." Balas Kuroko datar, agak sakit hati sebenarnya.

Sebelum pembicaraan mereka selesai, seorang Sensei masuk ke kelas dengan setumpuk soal ujian di tangannya. Saat itulah Aomine langsung menatap soal itu horror. Ia tak terlalu percaya diri kalau soal pelajaran. Matematika saja menyontek hampir semua soal. Bagaimana dengan Sejarah? Masa menyontek lagi?

Loh, mau tak mau, kan? Daripada masuk ke neraka Akashi karena nilai jeblok? Itu lebih tidak elit lagi!

Kise gemetaran sudah. Ia menelan ludah saat soal sampai di mejanya. Tangannya yang berkeringat mengoper soal itu kebelakang—untuk Kuroko— dan mengambil satu soal sisa miliknya.

Kuroko memperhatikan semua soal di kertas putih itu. Ada empat puluh soal pilihan dan sepuluh essai. Untuk pelajaran Sejarah sih Kuroko tidak terlalu khawatir. Meski tidak dikatakan pintar, Sejarah lumayan materi yang Kuroko kuasai.

Sedangkan Aomine. Sepasang manik sapphire blue-nye bergerak liar meneliti setiap soal dari nomor satu sampai nomor sembilan di halaman pertama. Dan sungguh, detik berikutnya wajahnya memucat. Matanya mendelik horror.

DEMI SEMUA MAJALAH HORIKITA MAI! Aomine tak tahu apa maksud dari semua pertanyaan itu! Mengenai Shogun, kejayaan Jepang, reputasi Jepang di dunia politik masa lalu. Apalah itu tak ada satupun yang Aomine pahami.

Persetan dengan Sejarah. Dia akan mati di neraka Akashi~

.

.

Empat puluh lima menit telah berlalu. Sisa waktu ujian tinggal lima belas menit lagi. Siswa-siswi kelas 2-B SMP Teikou itu sudah kelihatan agak lega. Pasti beberapa sudah selesai dan tinggal menunggu waktu mengumpulkan tiba. Sedangkan Sensei berkacamata sibuk mengawasi muridnya. Dan tatapannya jatuh ke sosok Kise yang menumpukan kepala dengan rambut berantakan di atas meja.

"Kise-san," panggil Sensei.

"Y-y-ya…?" Kise gagap.

"Kau tidak enak badan?" Sensei mengerutkan kening saat mendapati wajah model tampan itu pucat pasi.

Kise menggeleng gemetar. "A-a-a-aku ba-baik-baik saja-s-ssu~" Bahkan dalam kondisi tegang pun kata –ssu itu tak boleh lepas dari ucapannya. Dan Kise kembali menatap soal dihadapannya.

Demi apapun di dunia ini…masih banyak soal yang kosong. Kurang lebihnya ada sepuluh soal pilihan yang masih belum terjawab dan enam essai yang masih kosong melompong.

_Ya, Tuhan~ Memangnya siapa yang tahu ciri-ciri masyarakat yang hidup di zaman Joumon! Lalu apa itu isi Buku Han Akhir di zaman Yayoi?! Yaoi sih aku tau! Dan masalah dinasti Han juga dinasti Wei? MEMANGNYA AKU MANUSIA JADUL, HAH?!_

Kurang lebih itulah jeritan hati Kise Ryota. Sungguh ia ingin menangis. Paling tidak memaki Sensei pelajaran Sejarah yang membuat soal semacam ini. Kise 'kan orang sibuk. Sibuk modeling, sibuk basket. Mana ada waktu untuk mempelajari sejarah Jepang. Oke, kesannya anak ini sangat tidak berjiwa nasionalis memang. Tapi itu nyatanya.

_Kalau ditanya soal sejarahnya basket atau data pribadi Adam Jordan sih aku tau! _Batin Kise masih sibuk menjerit frustasi.

Iseng-iseng, pemuda itu melirik ke arah Aomine. Untuk sedetik Kise ingin sekali tertawa saat melihat Aomine tampak menulis sesuatu dengan begitu seriusnya. Jarang sekali dia serius 'kan? Eh, tapi apa dia menjawab? Tunggu! Aomine bisa menjawab soal-soal itu? Tampar Kise, tapi dia sungguh tak percaya!

"Sst~ Sst~" Penasaran, Kise berdesis ke arahnya diam-diam.

Aomine melirik Kise. Menaikkan satu alis seakan bertanya -ada-apa-huh?-.

Kise berbisik tanpa suara. Mulutnya bergerak-gerak serius dan mengatakan, "Jawaban pilihan ganda nomor sembilan, tiga belas, empat belas, lima belas, dua puluh lima, dua puluh enam, dua puluh tujuh, dua puluh delapan, dua puluh sembilan, tiga pu—" Suara Kise berhenti ketika sebuah penghapus papan tulis mendarat di bawah kepalanya.

"Jangan menyontek, Kise-san, atau kuanggap kau sudah selesai dan boleh keluar." Sensei mengancam.

Pelan Kise menggerutu. "Pelit-ssu~"

Sedangkan Aomine terkikik geli. Siapa suruh nanya sebanyak itu. Bertanya atau merampok sebenarnya, huh? Dibelakangnya Kuroko agak heran juga, kok bisa-bisanya Kise bertanya ke Aomine? Apa dia tak salah orang?

Aomine meneliti jawaban essai yang tadi ditulisnya. Dalam hati ia sendiri ingin menjerit karena jawaban dari pertanyaan nomor satu sampai lima itu sama.

-Maaf, Sensei. Aku tak tau jawabannya. Bukuku hilang terbawa banjir, jadi tak sempat belajar karena aku harus sibuk mengungsikan buku pelajaran pribadiku- Singkat, jelas dan sungguh kurang ajar. Catatan, jawaban itu jelas klise dan pembohongan masal. Kapan rumah Aomine kebanjiran memangnya?

Beruntung Kise tak sempat bertanya.

Kini iris segelap malamnya melirik ke seorang siswa. Diam-diam menendang meja siswa itu, membuatnya menoleh sebal.

"Ooi, beritahu aku jawaban esai nomor enam~" bisik Aomine sepelan mungkin.

"Tak tau," Singkat. Dan siswa itu langsung membuang muka.

Pensil Aomine hampir saja patah saat lelaki gelap itu meremas tangannya karena kesal. Berani sekali orang itu mengacuhkan pertanyaan Aomine, huh? Sudah bosan hidup dia!

Aomine mencolek punggung siswi yang duduk di depannya. "Ooi, beritahu aku jawaban esai nomor enam…"

"Huh," Siswi itu membalas pelan lalu ia terdiam sejenak dan melanjutkan, "situs Yoshinogari adalah situs arkeologi terbesar untuk peninggalan orang zaman Yayoi yang mengungkap adanya pemukiman di Kyushu selama ratusan tahun."

Aomine buru-buru menyalin jawaban itu sekenanya. Lalu menatap siswi tadi lagi. "Nomor delapan."

"Tida tau! Memangnya Aomine-kun tidak belajar, huh," Kali ini jawabannya sinis. Siapa yang tak sebal kalau sejak pelajaran pertama diconteki terus-menerus oleh Aomine.

Sebal part kedua. Aomine mendengus sambil melirik Kuroko yang sudah diam. Eh, diam? Apa Kuroko sudah selesai dengan semua soal sialan itu?

"Ooi, Tetsu~" panggilnya.

Tapi Kuroko tak menoleh.

"Tetsu sayaaang~" Oke, Aomine mau muntah.

Kuroko tetap tak mau menoleh.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, aku akan mentraktirmu vanilla shake kalau kau menoleh!"

"Hmm?" Kuroko menoleh. "Apa Aomine-kun?"

_Sialan kau, Tetsu! _Aomine keki dengan kelakuan temannya itu. Tapi tak ada waktu untuk memaki jadi buru-buru Aomine bertanya lagi. "Jawaban nomor delapan."

Kuroko menatap soalnya sejenak. Kemudian melirik Aomine. "Apa Aomine-kun sudah membaca soalnya? Itu mudah sekali."

"Bawel! Cepat kasih tau aku apa jawabannya!"

"Jadi belum dibaca? Aomine-kun harus membaca soalnya dulu sebelum bertanya karena mungkin saja Aomine-kun tau jawabannya. Sebelum mengandalkan orang lain sebaiknya andalkan dirimu dulu semaksimal mungkin." Sial, anak itu malah ceramah akhirnya.

Kesal. Kesal. Kesal! Aomine menatap soalnya lagi.

Persetan dengan jawaban Kuroko. Memangnya apa sih pertanyaannya?

8. Definisikan apa yang dimaksud dengan Hinomaru?

_Demi Tuhan, apalagi ini?!_

Aomine memutar pensilnya sejenak. Ia berpikir karena kata itu sungguh tak asing.

_Hinomaru? Hinomaru? Seperti pernah mendengarnya di suatu tempat tapi aku tak yakin apa itu? Sepertinya memang ada hubungannya dengan sejarah, tapi apa? Hinomaru~ Hi…_

_Hi… Hi…_

DEG.

Kedua mata Aomine sontak melebar saat satu jawaban ia pikirkan. Hi yang artinya adalah api. Jadi maksudnya dia harus menjelaskan definisi dari api, begitu? Hei, ini Sejarah! Bukannya pelajaran Kimia!

Kenapa yang muncul justru pertanyaan untuk mendefiniskan API?!

Aomine benar-benar hopeless. Di tengah kacau pikirannya, ia mendengar Kise memanggilnya lagi. Ia segera menoleh malas dan mendengar bisikan rekan satu timnya itu pelan-pelan.

"Aominecchi~ essai nomor delapan-ssu~ Apa itu Hinomaru?"

Wow! Kise juga stuck di soal yang sama.

"Hi itu api, jadi kita harus mendefinisikan soal api~" Aomine balas berbisik. Tumben baik hati.

Sedang Kuroko yang menangkap pembicaraan itu justru terkejut. Ia melirik Aomine yang tak menyadarinya dengan alis mengkerut. Darimana pula Aomine berpikir bahwa Hinomaru itu ada hubungannya dengan api? Sungguh…bodoh. Bodohnya lagi, Kise bertanya dengan orang bodoh!

Kuroko menghela nafas. Mungkin dunia benar-benar berantakan…

Kening Kise mengkerut sempurna. Ia kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

_Apa tadi katanya? Definisikan tentang api? Apa hubungannya sejarah dengan api? Sensei benar-benar error! Pasti Sensei mengantuk ketika menulis soal-soal ini! _Tuduh Kise sekenanya dalam hati.

Ekor mata topaz-nya sibuk kesana-kemari, mencoba mencari korban yang bisa ia tanyai. Dan tatapan itu tertuju pada lembaran kertas siswa yang duduk di samping-depannya, dimana kertas soalnya agak terbuka dan memperlihatkan beberapa garis essai.

Kise menyipitkan matanya, mencoba membaca deretan kanji berantakan disana.

_Humm~ Nomor tiga…invasi Mongolia ke Jepang…sudah. Nomor delapan…hummm…_

Satu alis Kise terangkat. Di kertas itu tampak ada jawaban nomor delapan, tapi sebelum Kise membacanya si pemilik kertas segera membalik kertasnya tanpa ia tahu Kise tadi sedang mencontek jawabannya. Dalam hati Kise sukses memaki siswa itu.

_Pelit-ssu!_

Lalu apa dong, ini?

"Baiklah, lima menit lagi. Bagi yang telah selesai bisa meletakkan kertas ujian kalian di meja depan dan duduk kembali ke kursi kalian."

WHAT? Lima menit lagi?!

Kise dan Aomine sontak sport jantung. Apalagi saat banyak siswa—termasuk Kuroko— yang langsung berdiri dan mengumpulkan soal mereka ke depan meja guru. Tinggal sedikit yang belum selesai dan memasang wajah panik. Mungkin hanya lima orang. Semuanya laki-laki dengan otak pas-pasan –termasuk Kise-Aomine—.

"Sialan! Apaan sih definisi tentang api?!" Aomine menjerit tertahan. Kesal karena tak mengerti, juga kesal karena tak punya korban contekan lagi.

Kise panik bukan main. Otaknya sibuk berpikir.

Api… Api… Apa itu definisi soal api?!

"Tiga menit lagi."

Demi bola basket melayang! Kise dan Aomine segera menjawab asal-asalan semua soal yang tertinggal. Benar-benar tanpa pikir panjang, asal tulis apa yang terlintas di pikiran mereka.

"Dua menit lagi."

Soal nomor delapan menjadi soal terakhir.

_Demi gunting Akashi! Apa itu definisi soal api?!_ Untuk kali ini keduanya menjerit kompak dalam hati. Namun detik berikutnya keduanya langsung diam dengan wajah tegang.

Ya, Tuhan… Kenapa mereka tak menyadarinya. Definisi tentang api adalah….

"Selesai." Sensei berdiri.

"SUDAH!" Aomine dan Kise serempak berdiri sambil menjunjung soal milik mereka tinggi. Dengan setengah berlari langsung menuju meja guru dan meletakkan soal itu di tumpukan soal lain dengan wajah pucat dan kelelahan.

Sensei hanya menghela nafas. "Aku tak tau kalau pelajaran Sejarah bisa membuat kalian berdua selelah itu…" sindirnya sambil merapikan semua soal dan kedua siswanya itu segera kembali ke kursi mereka.

Kuroko memperhatikan kedua temannya. "Bagaimana hasil ujian Sejarahnya?"

Kise dan Aomine tersenyum hambar. "Game over." Jawab keduanya kompak.

~OoOoO~

Dua minggu kemudian…

"Akashi-kun? Kenapa meminta kami semua berkumpul di atap di jam makan siang?" Kuroko tidak ikhlas waktu istirahatnya dimonopoli Akashi. Padahal hari ini dia bertekad akan membeli vanilla shake yang hanya ada di Teikou enam bulan sekali. Tapi gara-gara panggilan kapten Teikou itu ia akhirnya harus ke atap.

Akashi tersenyum tipis, "Ada apa, Tetsuya? Takut kehabisan vanilla milkshake-mu?"

"Tentu saja, Akashi-kun."

"Ah, Akashi sudah menduganya. Karena itu dia memintaku membelikannya untukmu, Kuroko." Dengan malas Midorima langsung menyodorkan segelas milkshake ke arah Kuroko yang langsung menerimanya dengan hati bahagia–meski wajahnya tetap datar—.

Sang kapten berdeham sambil memperhatikan setumpukan kertas di tangannya.

"Itu apa, Aka-chin?" tanya Murasakibara sambil mengunyah pocky strawberry-nya.

"Jadwal latihan-ssu?" Kise ikut penasaran.

Sedangkan Aomine menguap tak peduli. "Apapun itu aku sama sekali tak peduli kalau isinya bukan foto orisinil Mai-chan…"

"Jaga bicaramu, Daiki," tegur Akashi tenang. Matanya kembali menatap tumpukan kertas itu lagi, lalu menatap satu persatu anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang memperhatikannya. "Kalian ingat apa yang kukatakan sebelum ujian tempo hari, bukan?" tanyanya pelan.

Midorima mengangguk. "Soal hukuman itu?"

"Benar."

"Tapi nilai ujian belum diumumkan, Aka-chin. Kenapa mengungkitnya sekarang?"

"Oh, ya?" Akashi menyeringai. "Seharusnya nilai ujian akan diumumkan satu minggu lagi, tapi kalian lihat apa yang ada ditanganku?" Pandangan kelima anggota Kiseki tertuju ke tumpukan kertas yang Akashi pegang.

Mendadak mereka semua menelan ludah horror.

Mungkinkah…

"Itu…kertas ujian?" Kuroko yang menjawab hati-hati.

Anggukan kecil dari Akashi membuat mereka semua mendadak merinding. Akashi masih setia dengan senyum bak pangerannya. "Aku meminta kopian kertas ujian kalian berlima dari para Sensei agar aku mengetahui nilai ujian kalian sebelum waktunya."

"Ja-jadi kau tau berapa nilaiku, Akashi?" Midorima langsung tertarik. "Berapa nilaiku?"

Akashi menatap beberapa kertas yang diyakini milik Midorima. "Seperti biasa, semua nilaimu diatas standar, Shintarou. Aku cukup puas karena tak menemukan nilai tujuh di kertas ujianmu." Jawanya kalem.

"Aka-chin…punyaku?"

"Atsushi…" Akashi memilah beberapa kertas lain setelah memberikan kertas milik Midorima ke sang Megane itu. Ia tersenyum kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sayang sekali nilai Kimia, Bahasa Inggris dan Matematikamu dibawah standar."

Murasakibara merengut seperti anak kecil. "Jadi aku dihukum, Aka-chin?"

"Latihanmu akan kugandakan dua puluh kali lipat." Akashi tersenyum, Murasakibara nyaris pingsan ditempat.

AKASHI SUDAH GILA!

"Du-dua puluh kali lipat?! Akashicchi itu terlalu—"

"Tutup mulutmu, Ryouta." Ancamnya dingin dan membuat Kise bungkam.

Kuroko menghela nafas. "Punyaku pasti jelek, ya?"

Kembali Akashi memilah kertas lain dan mengecek soal milik Kuroko. "Tidak terlalu bagus, tapi setidaknya masih lebih baik dari milik Atsushi. Jadi untuk Tetsuya, aku memutuskan akan menggandakan latihanmu sepuluh kali lipat."

Kuroko tak tahu harus menghela nafas atau pingsan. Latihan yang biasa saja sudah seperti di neraka, apalagi sepuluh kali lipat? Paling tidak itu masih lebih baik dari latihan milik Murasakibara. Meski kenyataan itu membuat Kise langsung menjerit syok karena tak terima.

Saat itu Aomine menatap Akashi sejurus. "Akashi…punyaku…?" Dia takut juga ternyata.

Tak ada senyum di wajah Akashi. Ia meletakkan kertas Kuroko dan kini dikedua tangannya ada dua bagian kertas ujian yang terpisah. Satu milik Kise dan satu milik Aomine. Ketika Akashi tidak tersenyum, jelas itu bukan hal yang bagus. Saat itu juga sang duo orang bodoh itu merinding dibuatnya. Kuroko, Midorima dan Murasakibara menunggu penasaran.

"Aku tak tau kalau Daiki dan Ryouta begitu menyayangiku…"

UGH! Pocky yang ada di mulut Murasakibara mendadak keluar karena ia tersedak.

"Ah," Akashi berdeham sekali, "atau diam-diam kalian jatuh cinta padaku?" Seringaian menghiasi wajah tampannya sedangkan kacamata Midorima mendadak retak. Kuroko kehilangan minat dengan milkshake-nya.

Sedang Aomine dan Kise memucat.

Mereka ingat. Mereka bisa menebak. Akashi pasti membicarakan soal…ITU.

"A-kashicchi…a-aku bisa men-menjelaskannya-ssu…" Kise tergagap. Kedua tangannya bergerak-gerak tak beraturan. Peluh-peluh keringat mengalir dari keningnya dan dadanya berdegup cepat kerena ketakutan.

Akashi seolah-olah tak mendengarnya. Diletakkannya kedua kertas itu di lantai. Kini Akashi merogoh ke dalam saku blazer putihnya dan mengeluarkan benda yang paling menakutkan yang pernah ada.

Gunting merah keramat!

Aomine bangun. Bersiap kabur. "A-akashi! Sumpah! Waktu itu sangat mepet, jadi aku sama sekali…" Wajahnya tak kalah pucat dari Kise yang buru-buru ikut berdiri, bersembunyi dibelakang Aomine.

"Yang mana yang kalian mau? Mati dengan cara cepat, atau mati dengan cara lambat?"

Sial! Dasar raja iblis bertopeng malaikat!

"Aomine Daiki… Kise Ryouta… Hukuman kalian…"

MUSIBAH! MUSIBAH! Demi Budha! Demi semua Dewa yang ada di bumi dan langit! Demi Dewi Aphrodite di Yunani!

"Latihan kalian kugandakan seratus kali lipat dan kalian akan menjadi budakku selama sebulan penuh!"

Pem-bu-nu-han!

"TIDAAAAKK!" Kise dan Aomine sontak menjerit dengan sangat tidak elit di atap.

Sedang ketiga anggota Kiseki no Sedai lainnya jelas tak paham apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Jadi iseng-iseng Midorima mengambil kertas ujian milik Kise dan Aomine dimana keduanya memperlihatkan lembaran essai di pelajaran Sejarah. Kuroko ikut mengecek di samping Midorima sedangkan Murasakibara mengintip dari atas kepala Midorima.

Nama Akashi Seijuurou yang ada disana langsung menarik perhatian mereka ke soal nomor delapan.

8. Definisikan apa yang dimaksud dengan Hinomaru?

Jawaban Kise : Hi itu api. Jadi Hinomaru itu kepalanya Akashicchi Seijuurou.

Jawaban Aomine : Gunting merah Akashi Seijuurou. Hi itu 'kan api. Api warnanya merah. Gunting Akashi warnanya merah. Jadi Hinomaru itu gunting merah!

Kacamata Midorima melorot. Pocky di tangan Murasakibara dan milkshake Kuroko sama-sama jatuh ke lantai. Mereka bertiga memasang ekspresi datar dan kosong selama beberapa detik. Namun berikutnya tawa yang begitu keras meluncur dari Midorima saat ia melempar kertas itu ke lantai.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Apa itu Hi? Jawaban paling idiot yang pernah kutemui!" tawa Midorima menggema.

Kuroko menutup mulutnya. Ia beringsut ke balik Murasakibara untuk menyembunyikan dirinya yang tak mampu menahan tawa. Sedang Murasakibara menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya dengan kenyataan masih ada yang lebih bodoh darinya di dunia ini.

"A-apa-apa yang salah?! Habis Aominecchi bilang Hi itu api!"

"Hi 'kan memang api!"

"Tapi Hinomaru itu bukan api, BODOH! Itu adalah sebutan lain untuk bendera Jepang—Nisshouki! Cakra surya yang didefinisikan sebagai perlambangan matahari sebagai simbol Negara Jepang!" Midorima menjawab sambil tertawa. "Masa kalian tidak tau? Memangnya kalian tidak sempat lulus SD, huh!"

A-pa ka-ta-nya… Bendera Jepang?

Aomine dan Kise membisu. Pikiran mereka kosong. Jika ini ibarat kertas, maka mereka akan berubah menjadi putih kusam dan terbang terbawa angin ke arah matahari terbenam.

Akashi tak tersenyum. Jelas harga dirinya terluka gara-gara jawaban kurang ajar dua rekan satu timnya itu. "Aku benar-benar tak tau sebodoh apa mereka berdua…" gerutunya pelan sambil menghela nafas dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan anggota timnya.

Kuroko yang masih tertawa diam-diam langsung menyusul Akashi. Sedangkan Midorima masih sibuk tertawa mengejek duo bodoh itu dan Murasakibara menyodorkan pocky-nya ke arah Kise dan Aomine, berniat menghibur mereka atas kebodohan mereka.

Ah… Dunia memang berantakan…

Lain kali ingatkan Kise dan Aomine untuk tidak mendefinisikan Kuroko jika mereka menemukan kata Mizu di soal ujian. Atau soal Megane. Atau soal lain yang berhubungan dengan Murasakibara. Juga tolong peringatkan Kise untuk tak pernah lagi mencontek dari Aomine. Karena sungguh itu hal yang paling salah yang pernah ia lakukan dalam hidupnya.

.

.

**END?**

**.**

**Omake!**

Ngomong-ngomong nilai ujian mereka semua itu…

**Akashi Seijuurou** : Matematika (100), Bahasa Jepang (100), Bahasa Inggris (100), Sejarah (100), Kimia (100), Sastra (100), Geografi (100), Pengembangan Diri (100).

**Midorima Shintarou** : Matematika (85), Bahasa Jepang (100), Bahasa Inggris (80), Sejarah (98), Kimia (85), Sastra (100), Geografi (83), Pengembangan Diri (100).

**Kuroko Tetsuya** : Matematika (41), Bahasa Jepang (75), Bahasa Inggris (59), Sejarah (80), Kimia (75), Sastra (78), Geografi (81), Pengembangan Diri (75).

**Murasakibara Atsushi** : Matematika (38), Bahasa Jepang (75), Bahasa Inggris (45), Sejarah (75), Kimia (10), Sastra (80), Geografi (75), Pengembangan Diri (75).

**Kise Ryouta** : Matematika (65), Bahasa Jepang (80), Bahasa Inggris (85), Sejarah (40), Kimia (55), Sastra (85), Geografi (79), Pengembangan Diri (80).

**Aomine Daiki** : Matematika (75), Bahasa Jepang (35), Bahasa Inggris (10), Sejarah (20), Kimia (60), Sastra (40), Geografi (58), Pengembangan Diri (75).

Dengan kata lain Kise tak sepenuhnya bodoh. Kenapa dia mendapat hukuman tragis jelas karena dia mengikuti cara Aomine menjawab di soal Sejarah. Dan Aomine Daiki memang orang paling bodoh di Kiseki no Sedai, tak perlu diragukan lagi. Sedangkan satu kata untuk Akashi…

Dia benar-benar jenius.

**.**

**END!**

* * *

**A/N :  
**

**Maaf izinkan authornya terbang ke Yunani dulu atas kegajean fanfic ini. skali lagi mohon maaf untuk Kisafuuma-san yang mungkin fic ini ga sejalan dengan challenge'a. maafkan daku yaa~ hhehe**

**Untuk penjelasan mengenai sejarah Jepang dan Hinomaru yang nyelip di fanfic ini, saya mendapatkannya setelah search di wikipedia tentang sejarah jepang. ^^**


End file.
